cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tyle twarzy ma nasz świat
Tyle twarzy ma nasz świat (ang. You Wanna Make Us Feel Real Good) – piosenka z odcinka musicalowego Róży kwiat zmienia świat serialu Atomówki. Zachodzi w niej ostateczne starcie Atomówek z Gnomem. Tekst Polska wersja: :Brawurka i Bajka: A... Bójka: Znudziła nas ta gra, nie można dalej śnić. Bo tyle twarzy ma, od zmroku aż po świt, Nasz śwat... Brawurka: Nasz świat... Bajka: Nasz świat... Bajka i Bójka: A... Brawurka: Minął już twój czas, rządziłeś tutaj źle A układ nasz skończył się Bo przecież zła... Bójka: Bo przecież zła... Bajka: ...bez dobra brak. Atomówki: Wielka gra finał ma! A nasze hasło dnia To yin i yang – mistrzowski plan! (x2) Bójka i Brawurka: A... Bajka: Melodia twoich słów zmyliła nas Lecz teraz ciemny grób przed sobą masz I spadasz w dół... Bójka: Spadasz w dół... Brawurka: Spadasz w dół... Gnom: Z głowy mej dziś nie spadnie włos! Bo każdy mistrz ma w rękawie coś...! Dai Lai Lufti de Santra Megido... (x2) Och...! Bajka: Bez ciemności nie ma dnia I bez dobra nie ma zła! Bójka: Bez upału znika chłód A bez ciszy braknie słów! Brawurka: Bez widelca ginie nóż A bez kolców nie ma róż! Bajka: Bez wolności nie ma krat I bez chłopców dziewczyn brak! Bójka: Bez ciemności nie ma dnia I bez dobra nie ma zła! Brawurka: Bez upału znika chłód A bez ciszy braknie słów! Bajka: Bez widelca znika nóż A bez kolców nie ma róż! Bójka: Bez radości ginie żal A bez nagród nie ma kar! Brawurka: Bez czułości znika ból A bez słońca nie ma chmur! Bójka: Bez pustyni nie ma drzew Bez rozpaczy znika śmiech! Atomówki: Bez upału znika chłód A bez ciszy braknie słów! Bez ciemności nie ma dnia I bez dobra nie ma zła...! Gnom: (monolog) Już wiem, to kres, bo siły mi brak. Czuję ból i zimny dreszcz, klęski smak. Wszystko zmienia się co krok, i raz jest cień, i jest blask. Bo życie na Ziemi śmiechem jest i łzą. Pół na pół. Myliłem się, lecz dziś to wiem, gdy spadam... w dół. Oryginalna wersja: :Brawurka i Bajka: Ah... Bójka: You wanna say your words, you wanna make a deal. You wanna change the world, you wanna make us feel Real good... Brawurka: Real good... Bajka: Real good... Bajka i Bójka: Ah... Brawurka: Since the dawn of time, there never can be A place for you; and not us three. You can't have bad... Bójka: You can't have... bad Bajka: ...without the good. Atomówki: Oh, whoa! Don't you know? That everybody knows The yin and yang's the master plan? (x2) Bójka i Brawurka: Ah... Bajka: We sold our lives, for you to save. But it was all lies. Say hello to your grave. You're going down... Bójka: Going down... Brawurka: Going down... Gnom: Now let me tell you! You don't scare me! I am no fool! Look, what's up my sleeve...! Dai Lai Lufti de Santra Megido... (x2) Oh...! Bajka: There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright! Bójka: There's no warm without the cold. There's no weak without the bold! Brawurka: There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon! Bajka: There's no silence without noise! There's no girls without the boys! Bójka: There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright! Brawurka: There's no warm without the cold! There's no weak without the bold! Bajka: There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon! Bójka: There's no joy without the sad! There's no good without the bad! Brawurka: There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright! There's no warm without the cold! There's no weak without the bold! Atomówki: There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon! There's no joy without the sad! There's no good without the bad...! Gnom: (monolog) As I descend to the earth and I view the universe above me, I realize that life evolves, revolves, and dissolves completely around the opposites. Therefore, I conclude that I cannot exist in my utopian mind. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Atomówkach